Tigre
Tigre (タイガー Tigure) is an Exceed from Extalia, and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. Appearance Tigre is a small yellow Exceed with a light colored belly. He has a body built of a tall, muscular build similar to saber tooth tiger which is called his battle form. He has a rectangular head with fuzzy whiskers at the side of his face, pink ears, black eyes, and two of his canine teeth sticking out of his mouth (resembling a saber tooth tiger). He has a short furry tail with the bottom being white. He wears small black pants with a brown belt and a pair of brown boots. He can return to his former from, he can only do so for a limited amount of time. His guild mark is on his back in the same place as the other Exceeds, and in the color black. Personality Tigre is shown to be passionate. He has shown some aspects of greedy and selfish desires however he knows when to stop and become serious when the time calls. Tigre enjoys teasing his partner, Silver, at the worst times. He usually taunts him for his stripping habit and dense mind. He first wanted to partner up with Silver for his style of fighting and showed great respect for it. He felt a bit uneasy with Silver because of his rude and cold personality like how he attacked him by surprise and almost killed him with his axe during the Tenrou Trial. At the end, they care for each other. History Tigre was once an Exceed who lived in Extalia. He was mostly known for his skills of wielding an axe. The Exceeds gave him the nickname "Axe Warrior" and showed great respect towards him. Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Tigre is able to sprout angelic wings that gives him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto): Similar to Panther Lily and Samuel, Tigre can also transform his body to a much larger version. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tigre has proven himself to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat, due to his prominent physical powers and strong determination. Master Axemanship Specialist: Tigre is a melee-oriented Warrior who utilizes an axe in battle, and has displayed great mastery in the use of such weapon: his attacks are not only powerful and capable of breaking through most defenses, due to his high physical prowess, but also fast, with him managing to assault opponents at high speed. Not only that, Tigre also displayed uncanny accuracy in wielding this signature weapon: he can swing his axe rapidly in a circular motion, demonstrating extreme maneuverability. Equipment Axe: Tigre possesses a signature weapon, this being a large twin-headed axe. Such weapon possesses symmetrical blades, with light gray cutting edges and black central parts. The axe's blades are connected to a massive, long metal pole, bronze colored end, near the blades themselves, ending in a conical point. When not in use, Tigre carries the axe around on his back, with the end to which the blades are attached pointing upwards, secured to the belt at the back via an metal hook. Trivia * Tigre means tiger in Spanish and other languages.